A to Z
by Vicky-V
Summary: 26 One Piece drabbles, one for every letter of the alphabet. Contains shounenai and shoujoai couples. Drabble Z: Bellemere centric. Complete!
1. A for Anger

**Characters:** Nami-centric, contains slight SanjixNami.  
**Rating:** PG for language  
**Prompt:** A - Angry  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Things That She Can Rely On**

Nami could rely upon her nakama for many things. However, there were things she could live without, such as the noise that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper would make when she was trying to draw her maps. Nami could stand it for a while but then her patience would vanish. Then, as she would slam down her quill, she would hear:

"Oi! Keep it down, bastards! Nami-san needs quiet to draw her maps."

Then the trio would play a less noisy game. Nami would smile, pick up her quill and continue her work, making a mental note to thank Sanji later.


	2. B for Blue

**Characters:** Sanji-centric.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** B - Blue  
**Word Count:** 86  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Blue Dreams**

Whenever Sanji saw All Blue he felt his body become consumed with awe. His eyes never knew where to begin looking or which wonderful creature to admire first. Try as he might, he was never able to find the words that could describe the ocean beauty that lay before him.

Then a voice would suddenly cry; "Morning! Sanji, breakfast!"

After a few grumbling moments of waking up, Sanji would smile and go to carry out his orders, knowing that one day his dream would be real.


	3. C for Complete

**Characters:** Nami-centric, contains slight NamixVivi.  
**Rating:** G; hint of shoujo-ai  
**Prompt:** C - Complete  
**Word Count:** 98  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Memories of a Journey**

"It... it's done."

Nami gazed at the world map that lay in front of her. The world map that she had drawn.

Her dream was finally complete. But she wasn't quite sure what to feel. So many feelings rushed through her as she traced her journey from Cocoyashi. Her heart jumped higher as she went over each location until she wanted to dance and shout her accomplishment as loud as she could from the mast.

As her finger traced over Alabasta, that feeling died a little as she felt a familiar and painful pang deep in her heart.


	4. D for Dark

**Characters:** Chopper-centric.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** D - Dark  
**Word Count:** 97  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Night Watch**

Chopper often becomes scared when it's his turn for night watch. Merry sometimes creaks and moans as she pushes through the large waves.

When it becomes too much for him, he scrambles down the mast, intent on getting Zoro to take care of whatever is making those noises.

Then he would remember that his nakama are relying on him to keep the ship safe as they sleep and how he wants to try so hard to be brave for them. So he would climb back up into the crows nest to continue watching over their beloved ship.


	5. E for Echo

**Characters:** Luffy and Usopp, based on movie 5.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** E - Echo  
**Word Count:** 46  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. I also say 'based on movie 5' because I remember a scene somewhat like this in it.

**Follow the Noise**

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oi, Luffy! Wait up!"

"Cummon, slowpoke Usopp!"

The next noise was a yelp when Usopp tripped and landed face-first on the damp ground yet again. Quickly, he picked himself up and continued to follow the sound of his captain's loud voice echoing off the walls.


	6. F for Fear

**Characters:** Usopp-centric, set during Arlong Park.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** F - Fear  
**Word Count:** 96  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**The Real Thing**

_Aren't we nakama?"_

They weren't afraid.

_"I'd rather die than lose!"_

They weren't afraid at all.

_"It's a hundred times better than a worthless piece of shit who'd hurt a lady."_

Why was it always him? Why did he have to be scared all the time?

_"This is for my business. I have no other choice!"_

He was a brave warrior of the sea, dammit! He shouldn't be afraid. The days of playing pirates were over. This was real now. There was no more room for fear.

Now or never.

"Wait right there you fish freak!"

---

_A/N: During this part, I am aware that Usopp was also recalling the words of Johnny, Yosaku, Nojiko and the villagers. But, seeing as the maximum word count is 100, those parts had to be cut out._


	7. G for Goodbye

**Characters:** Zoro centric, slight ZoroxKuina.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** G - Goodbye  
**Word Count:** 99  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Don't Have to Say Goodbye**

He had walked silently behind the casket, his face solemn as it had disappeared below the ground.

He had trained fiercely, only stopping when he dropped from exhaustion and his body wouldn't allow him to get back up.

He had cried and screamed as the white katana had been passed to him and he realized how much he missed her.

Zoro had done all these things and more, yet he didn't think he'd ever been able to say goodbye to her. He didn't feel he had to. As long as Wado Ichimoji rested at his hip, she was there.


	8. H for Hold

**Characters:** ZoroxNami.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** H - Hold  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Don't Let Go of the Past**

As the sun sets, she sees Zoro holding the hilt of Wado Ichimoji against his forehead. His eyes are closed as he recalls a promise from long ago.

Nami lifts her arm and touches against her tattoo. Then she too thinks of a promise made to the one most dear to her.

She sits beside him, hearing a soft grunt as the swordsman acknowledges her presence. They sit silently together until Sanji calls the crew together for dinner. Together they hold on to painful memories, but their hearts lift knowing that they are on their way to fulfilling their promises.


	9. I for Ice

**Characters:** Sanji-centric.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** I - Ice  
**Word Count:** 92  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Curiosity Killed the Cook**

Sanji winced a little as Chopper placed a cooling ice pack over his eye.

"The swelling should go down soon," the little doctor said. "Did you have another fight with Zoro?"

"Yeah. That shitty Marimo-head," Sanji nodded, glad that the pack meant he didn't have to avert his eyes to somewhere else.

Having a fight with Zoro sounded much better than saying that his black eye came from looking through a hole in the wall. A hole where there was some steam coming out.

Nami had been showering on the other side.


	10. J for Jealousy

**Characters:** Kuina-centric.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** J - Jealousy  
**Word Count:** 84  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Not Gonna Happen**

She glares at him as he thrusts his shinai forward again and again, reducing his wooden opponent to mere splinters.

According to them, she would soon become weak. Zoro was to be the one who would become the greatest. It was only natural, couldn't be helped, they had told her. She was a woman after all.

Shaking her head, Kuina furiously told herself that she had no reason to be jealous. It hadn't happened yet.

And she wasn't going to let it happen either.


	11. K for Kiss

**Characters:** NamixVivi.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** K - Kiss  
**Word Count:** 99  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Choices Become Harder**

Vivi watches as the small band of pirates who saved her home mounts the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad from the window so as not to be seen. As much as her heart aches, she knows that they belong out at sea. They would only be unhappy if they stayed here, no matter how much they would smile.

Nami is the last out of the window, assisted by the ever-enthusiastic Sanji. As they leave, she takes Vivi's hand and softly kisses her palm. They share one last look before she speeds away.

The princess' choice just became even more difficult.


	12. L for Luck

**Characters:** NamixUsopp.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** L - Luck  
**Word Count:** 97  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Lucky Charm**

"Yes!" Name cheered as the large pile of chips was pushed in her direction. "I win again!"

"Namiiii," Usopp whined in a much less enthusiastic manner. "You've been going for hours. Can we go and eat now?"

"Just once more," Nami said, pushing some chips forward and informing the assistant of her bet.

"Fine, I'll see you over there."

"No!" Nami grabbed Usopp to prevent him from leaving. "I need you. You're lucky."

As soon as Usopp had looked into those pleading eyes he had been doomed.

"Okay," he said. "But you've got to promise this time."


	13. M for Mark

**Characters:** LuffyxNami.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** M - Mark  
**Word Count:** 92  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**When You're Ready**

"Hey, Luffy ..."

It was the hesitation in Nami's voice that made the captain pay attention. He noted how she lightly ran a fingernail over the scar, which was covered by her tattoo.

"I know it was a long time ago, but Nojiko told me that you didn't listen when she told the others about Bellemere. Why?"

"Because," Luffy took the hand tracing the tattoo and held it. "When I need to know something about my nakama, they will be the one to tell me. When they're ready to talk, I'll listen."


	14. N for Never

**Characters:** ZoroxSanji, featuring Nami.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** N - Never  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Second Guess**

Brief glances of flesh and clothing, that still half-hangs from their owner's bodies, keeps flashing over the edge of the crow's nest. Soft grunt-like noises are carried on the light breeze. At irregular intervals, one of two voices will say something like, "watch it, idiot!"

Hidden in the shadows of the gallery, Nami stands with her mouth still open. She has often wondered whether the fights between Zoro and Sanji create more energy than they waste. Nami has also wondered what they might do to relieve themselves of that energy.

Still, this certainly would never have been her first guess.


	15. O for Over

**WARNING: **Slight spoilers for the end of Water 7.

**Characters:** RobinxNami.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** O - Over  
**Word Count:** 98  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**These Soothing Sounds**

The gentle creaking of the wood and the soft slapping of the waves against Thousand Sunny were calming now that the ordeal of Water 7 was over.

Robin knew that she should be tired. Indeed, her whole body was exhausted, but her eyes wouldn't close.

So she lay there in her new bed, listening to the soothing ocean that she now loved so much, and the deep, slow breathing of the navigator as she slept with her face near Robin's neck. The fingers of one of Nami's hands intertwined with Robin's, never wanting to let her go again.


	16. P for Panic

**Characters:** ZoroxLuffy, slight nakamaship.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** P - Panic  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**First Time for Everything**

Zoro would always remember that day in Logue Town as the first time he had truly panicked. Long after it had happened, he would still briefly shudder when he thought about how Luffy had brushed shoulders with death, and he had been just that tiny bit too far away to stop it if the heavens hadn't opened and shown him mercy.

He opened one eye to see his captain stretched out on the ram figurehead, snoring rather loudly. That twinge of fear quickly sparked, then died. Luffy would be fine. He had Merry. He had his nakama. He had him.


	17. Q for Quiet

**Characters:** Robon-centric.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Q - Quiet  
**Word Count:** 99  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Inspirations**

Sometimes, when all was calm, Robin would quietly observe her nakama over the top of her book.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper never ran out of noisy games to play. Amazingly, a sleeping Zoro wouldn't stir.

On a sunny day, Nami would set up a deckchair to study one of her reference books. Every now and again, Sanji would appear with a drink for the navigator and herself. He twirled across the deck without spilling a drop.

She smiles when she thinks about what interesting characters they would inspire should she ever decide to write a book of her own.


	18. R for Rational

**Characters:** slight UsoppxLuffy.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** R - Rational  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**More Than He Seems**

Firing the cannonball at Laboon had certainly not seemed like a rational action in the very slightest at the time. It had only made the massive whale go completely berserk and swallow them whole.

But, upon reflection, Usopp realized that if Luffy hadn't done that, if they had crashed into Laboon, then Merry would have almost certainly been smashed to pieces. Their great Grand Line adventure would have been over before it begun.

Usopp watches his sleeping captain and thinks that perhaps, sometimes, he isn't as dumb as he appears to be. Which is why Usopp has faith in him.


	19. S for Subtle

**Characters:** AcexSanji.  
**Rating:** PG-13; sexual content  
**Prompt:** S - Subtle  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Hints**

It was the small things Ace did that Sanji had noticed. Such as the way he would talk to him with a strange twinkle in his otherwise lazy-looking eyes. Or the way the cook had a feeling that those eyes lingered on him a little too long after he had turned to chase Luffy and Usopp out of the kitchen. Then there was the way his fingers would brush over his hand as he passed Ace a cup of tea.

Then, of course, there was the way Ace's hot tongue traced a line down his stomach and then lower still.


	20. T for Two

**Characters:** ZoroxUsopp, features Nami.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** T - Two  
**Word Count:** 94  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Beneath the Trees**

It wasn't the fact that she had found the two of them asleep within her tangerine trees that bothered her. She had noted that they were both sleeping rather close together, with Usopp's head resting on Zoro's shoulder, but that wasn't it either. Nor was it that they were holding hands.

What bothered her was _where_ they may be spending time together.

Because if she ever found out that they were having sex amongst her precious tangerine trees, then there would be a world of pain for them. Or at least a hefty fine.


	21. U for Unbearable

**WARNING: **Spoilers for Chapter 430/Episode 312.

**Characters:** ZoroxSanjixNami.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** U - Unbearable  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Coping**

It all becomes too much for Nami and she falls to her knees, sobs violently shaking her body.

Sanji starts to move to comfort her but he stops when he catches the look in Zoro's eyes. It's a hard look but at the same time is somewhat gentle. Looking a little deeper, Sanji can see that he too feels for the pain their navigator displays.

Although he hates to, the cook leaves her to mourn alone. She would want to be left to scream out her anguish, then seek comfort when ready. Zoro knows that and now Sanji does too.


	22. V for Vulnerable

**WARNING: **Spoilers for Skypiea.

**Characters:** ZoroxRobin.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** V - Vulnerable  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Unforgivable**

The moment when Enel struck down Robin was the first time Zoro had seen her so vulnerable. In the blink of an eye her very composure had been shattered and her body had started to fall, leaving a trail of black smoke from singed hair and flesh.

He wasn't sure what it was, but at that moment he had also moved to catch her before she hit the ground. Then he shot a ferocious glare at Enel. A glare that promised a horrible pain and death for the harm he had dared to inflict upon his nakama.

"She's a woman."


	23. W for Winter

**Characters:** Chopper-centric.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** W - Winter  
**Word Count:** 93  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Feeling for the First Time**

Chopper has spent his life on Drum Island. But as he carried Hiruluk's hat down the mountain, cradling it against his chest, he began to feel the winter for the first time.

He felt the icy winds, biting with chilled teeth through his fur and into his flesh. He felt the snow the wind carried whip against his face, very nearly blinding him. He felt his body slowly becoming numb.

Most of all, he could feel the tears start to freeze as they rolled out of his eyes and matted in his fur.


	24. X for Xrated

**Characters:** Nami, Luffy, Robin.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** X - X-rated  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.****

****

**Always a Surprise**

Upon reflection, Nami wasn't sure which of the three things had surprised her more.

The first was finding Luffy bent over a book, his forehead creased as he stared at the pages with a look of confusion. The second shock had been when he had asked her what something within that book meant. That had been when Nami found that Luffy had somehow come across a pornographic story. And quite a heavy one too.

What had completely bowled her over was when Robin had strolled by, picked up the book with a casual "ah, there it is", and walked away.


	25. Y for Yes

**Characters:** Tashigi.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Y - Yes  
**Word Count:** 96  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Determination**

She knows the recruits are watching her; passing the windows after dinner and wondering how she can still be going. They know she has hardly rested in her training since the early hours of the morning.

But their presence only drives her on. With every swing of her sword, Tashigi's determination grows.

Yes! She will get stronger.

Yes! She will be a force to be reckoned with instead of a clumsy joke,

Yes! She will never allow a villain to gain such a humiliating advantage over her.

Yes! She will never let down her captain again.


	26. Z for Zero

**Characters:** Bellemere-centric.  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt: **Z- Zero  
**Word Count:** 96  
**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Eiichiro Oda's One Piece.

**Precious Motivation**

As she looks down at the two little girls asleep in her arms, Bellemere begins to seriously contemplate the future.

She doesn't have much of a house, with just one large room and an outside lavatory. But it will do. A bigger concern is that the amount of money in her pocket comes to a nice, round zero.

Picking up a tangerine from a bowl at her bedside, she toys with it in her hands. Ideas begin to form.

'Yeah,' she thinks. 'Why not?'

She looks again at her daughters. Her precious children. Her precious motivation.

---

**Challenge: Complete!**


End file.
